


Lay Me Bare

by deerna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Recall, Role Reversal, Trans Genji Shimada, hints of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: “I feel so spoiled, lately. You’re always taking care of me, pampering me. I want to do something to return the favour.”“Sweetheart.” Jesse pulled back a little. “You know I don’t mind, right? I like seeing you happy and satisfied. You ain’t need to worry about me.”Genji huffed. “The point is- Iwantto.”





	Lay Me Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggs/gifts).



> This is a commissioned work! Thank you so much for your support, I'm glad you liked it ♥

The pillow was plush and soft and the sheets were smooth and cool, and they felt good against Genji’s overheated skin. His breath was short and quick, the vents on his shoulders were still silently expelling hot air from his system, and the rest of the world felt insignificant and far away in the happy buzzing of his exhausted mind. 

He was distantly aware of the fact that he was smiling like an idiot, and that everything was going to feel just on the uncomfortable side of sticky in a hot second, but right then- it just didn’t matter.

What mattered was the tingle on his skin, the laughter that threatened to bubble out of his throat, the unresponsive liquidness of his limbs, and Jesse panting quietly on the pillow next to his, the mess of his tangled brown hair just visible in the corner of Genji’s vision as he caught his breath, too. 

He didn’t know if that was happiness, but it sure felt a lot like it. 

“How you doin’, sweetheart?” Jesse snuggled up to him, warm and reassuring, pressing kisses on his left shoulder. “You sore anywhere? Need something to drink?”

Genji hummed, contented and cozy. “‘m fine, thank you.” 

He felt Jesse smile against his skin. “Don’t fall asleep before I clean you up, okay?” Jesse got up, leaving Genji’s back cold and naked, the mattress dipping a little as his weight left the bed, but it wasn’t long before he was back. “Roll over, sweetheart.”

Genji obeyed, flopping ungracefully on his back, splaying a little against the pillows. Jesse, a damp towel in his hand, smiled down at him. “Hello, gorgeous.” 

“Hello, handsome,” Genji purred back, hips bucking involuntarily when Jesse gently dragged it between his legs, against his oversensitive folds, cleaning up their combined fluids. Genji used to feel embarrassed about it, overwhelmed by the affection in the gesture; in many ways, it felt even more intimate than sex- but Jesse never failed to make him feel safe and loved. 

And when the lights were dimmed as much as possible, and the blankets were wrapped around both of them, a tangle of limbs and hard edges and soft breaths, Genji really felt the luckiest man in the world. The most loved. The most cared for. 

“I was thinking,” Genji started, a whisper against Jesse’s chest. 

“If ya can think, it means I’ve been slackin’ on the job, t’night,” Jesse grumbled good naturedly, accent thick with sleep, lips brushing against the top of Genji’s head. 

Genji snorted. “I was _thinking_.” He punctuated the word with a light shove against Jesse’s shoulder, “You’re so good to me, Jesse. I don’t tell you often enough how grateful I am,” he kept going, in a more serious tone. “I love you, Jesse McCree.”

“Aw, darling-” Jesse answered, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Genji went on, before Jesse could put another word in. “I feel so spoiled, lately. You’re always taking care of me, pampering me. I want to do something to return the favour.”

“Sweetheart.” Jesse pulled back a little. “You know I don’t mind, right? I like you seeing you happy and satisfied. You ain’t need to worry about me.”

Genji huffed. “The point is- _I want to_.” He rolled on top of him, effectively pinning him to the bed. His artificial limbs and all the rest were fairly light, but Genji knew he was still heavier than a regular human his size, and he knew how to use that extra weight to his advantage. He straddled Jesse’s hips, letting the blankets fall off his shoulders, staring him down. 

Jesse opened his mouth, as if to say something, but he just licked his lips.

“I want you to sit back and enjoy it, once in a while. I want to strip you down and tie your wrists to the headboard.” Genji grabbed Jesse’s wrists and mimicking the action. “I want to strip you down and lick you all over. I want to play with you for hours, suck you off, eat you out. I could get a little something and fuck you, long and slow- I want to see you overwhelmed with pleasure, I want to hear you beg for release- and I’d make you come again and again, until you’re melting into the mattress, and you wouldn’t need to lift a finger.” 

By the time he finished, Genji was panting, voice trembling and gravelly.

Jesse was still quiet. It was hard to see in the dim light without his visor helpfully analysing the data for him, but Genji could faintly see the deep blush around his collarbones and high on his cheeks. He wondered if he was embarrassed by Genji’s tirade, if he could feel the wetness from his folds against his stomach- Genji wondered if he had pushed too far. 

“Christ, darling,” Jesse finally said, after what had felt like a lifetime, in a breathless chuckle.

Genji flushed. “It’s- it’s okay if you’re not interested, I was just-”

“Not interested?” Jesse laughed. “Sweetpea, if you went about it a bit longer, you could’ve hammered nails with my _interest_ ,” he rasped, rolling his hips against Genji’s ass. 

_Oh_. Genji had been so distracted by his own arousal that he hadn’t even noticed Jesse growing half hard behind him. 

“But.” Jesse pulled his hands from Genji’s grip to gather the discarded blankets around them, bunching them against his chest, covering himself up. “Not tonight. Not tomorrow, either. I- I need to think about it a little longer, okay, sweetheart? I swear I’m really excited about it- but. It’s a lot to think about. Don’t take it personally,” he rambled on, struggling to keep eye contact with Genji.

“Of course,” Genji murmured. It was so easy to forget that Jesse wasn’t as confident as he usually presented himself. His persona was so good, that even Genji got caught up in the act, sometimes. “I didn’t want to pressure you into anything, I’m sorry. I just wanted to let you know that we have options, okay?” 

Jesse nodded, and Genji snuggled back against his side, fixing the covers around both of them like they were before. He leaned up to kiss him, before bidding him goodnight. 

“I love you, Jesse. I want you to be happy.” 

Jesse gave him a gentle squeeze. “You already make me happy, Genji.”

*

“What a fucking nightmare,” Jesse muttered under his breath as he walked down the corridor that lead to the sleeping quarters, and immediately winced, guilt washing over him.

It hadn’t been as bad as Blackwatch had been- nothing was ever going to be as bad as Blackwatch. There were no bodies to hide, no informations to destroy, no identities to steal and to mark. No unauthorized wetwork. No off record operations. He knew that working for the Recalled Overwatch was a true blessing in that sense, and he didn’t mean to be ungrateful but-

Jesse was used to work with a highly trained team, or by himself, and he was having a hard time getting used to the Recall way of dealing with things. The intel was bad, their teams weren’t trained to deal with unexpected threats- but he knew those were excuses. 

Jesse knew that he had been doing a lot of mistakes, too. Rookie mistakes. He had gotten sloppy. Jesse wasn’t _supposed_ to be sloppy- And this time, there was no Commander Reyes threatening to tan his hide and send him back where he had found him, reminding him that he was wanted for his gun, and nothing else, but Jesse heard them, anyway.

The instant he saw the door of his room, he felt relieved. Jesse had missed Genji’s presence like a limb (another one) and all he wanted now was to take a shower and lay on his bed, and breathe in Genji’s smell still embedded in the sheets from the night before. 

He didn’t expect to find the ninja on his bed, curled up with a pad on his crossed legs, armor off and basically naked but for an old bandana of Jesse tied around his neck, scrolling through something with his usual abnormal, cyber-aided speed. He looked like he had never left, like he was just content to live between those sheets, and Jesse felt a weird lump in his throat. 

“Darling,” he rasped out, exhausted brain scrambling for a joke. “I’m home.” 

Genji basically leaped off the bed with a smile at the sound of his voice. “Jesse! I didn’t expect you so early! Did y-” he cut himself off, stopping at a distance before slowly walking closer. “Did something happen? The mission…?”

Jesse grimaced. “Ah, the mission went okay, it was just a bit-” he gestured with his fake arm, not really willing to explain. “Seventy-six’s informer wasn’t as _informed_ as they claimed to be and- you know how I am. Bad habits.” He just waved the rest of the story off. He was so tired. He just wanted a shower and bury his face in Genji’s neck, to drink his moans as he got him off. 

“That bad, huh.” Genji’s voice was suddenly so much closer, startling him. “Shhh, Jesse, it’s fine. Give me your stuff, yes? Why don’t you take a shower while I put these away? Wash the grime and the dust away…” 

Genji kept gently talking him into taking off his dusty serape and his hat and his boots, and then shooed him in the bathroom. The shower Jesse took was maybe hotter and longer than it was strictly necessary, but Jesse wasn’t in the right mind to care. By the time he wrapped himself in a towel, he felt more like himself, though still a bit dead on his feet. 

When he walked out of the steam-filled room, he found Genji right outside the door. “Better?” he asked, quiet and worried. 

Jesse’s heart ached. He hadn’t wanted to make him worry. Genji was carrying many burdens of his own already, he didn’t deserve to carry Jesse’s too. “I’m always better when I see you,” he said, sincerely, pulling Genji closer and wrapping his arms around his middle. His smile was sweet under his lips, his skin soft and imperfect under his fingertips, the hard plating over his ribs familiar like the back of his hand. 

They pulled and pushed each other towards the bed, until their legs hit the mattress and toppled over the messed up sheets. A rough swipe of Jesse’s thumb over his nipple had Genji gasping; but instead of melting under him like he usually did, Genji grabbed his wrists, tightened his knees around Jesse’s hips and rolled them over.

Jesse grimaced and let out a tired chuckle. “Darling, I really don’t feel like playing rough...”

“I don’t want to play rough.” Genji’s thumb caressed over the pulse point on Jesse’s wrist. “May I take care of you, tonight?”

The words reminded Jesse of that night a few weeks ago, Genji straddling his stomach, a tremble in his voice as he talked. He remembered the _want_ that had burned through him, the fear that had frozen his lungs solid- because vulnerable meant dead in Jesse McCree’s world, but he would’ve trusted Genji Shimada with his life with no hesitation at all, and if that wasn’t scary...

“There’s nothing to take care of,” Jesse rasped, too sincere. A fake grin stretched his mouth; there was no Jesse McCree behind that smile, no confident gunslinger, no charming cowboy. Just a coward, too aware of his shortcomings. A fool. “Let me up, darling. Let me taste you, don’t you want my mouth on you? Don’t you want-”

“No. I mean, of course I do, but-” Genji sighed, eyes closing briefly. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on in that stubborn head of yours, but I love you. I can tell you’re tired. I can tell something has set you on edge.” His expression wavered, his voice lowered. “I can tell that, sometimes, the only reason you want to have sex is to make yourself feel like you’re not completely worthless.”

Jesse flinched and looked away, ashamed that Genji _knew_.

“It’s okay,” Genji reassured him. “I don’t care, I find comfort in sex, too. But Jesse, you’re so much more than your skills, and I mean it both inside our bed and outside of it. You’re special to me. I want to celebrate that.”

“I-” Jesse stammered. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything, then. Let me show you how much you’re worth to me, _darling_.” 

The twang of Jesse’s own accent sounded so foreign on Genji’s tongue it ripped a chuckle out of Jesse, and just like that the fear in his gut melted a little. “Okay, then.” He could trust Genji. He loved him. He told him as much, and Genji finally grinned back, tension seeping out of him. 

Genji straddled him and kissed him deeply, before pulling the bandana off his neck and using it to tie Jesse’s wrists to the headboard. “Okay?” Jesse nodded. 

It wasn’t a very effective tie, but he knew that Genji trusted him not to move without permission. It was unnerving, posing with his hands over his head like that, no way to cover his middle, but the hungry expression on Genji’s face alone was enough to make his dick twitch. 

“You look delicious like this,” Genji complimented him. “I want to kiss and lick you all over.”

He suckled a bruise right under Jesse’s jaw, kissing every inch of his throat and rubbing his cheek against his like a goddamn cat, before making his way down, leaving a wet trail of kisses behind, on his collarbones and between his pecs. 

“If I do something you don’t like, tell me and I’ll stop.” 

“I’m good, keep going,” Jesse murmured, squeezing the flimsy fabric of the bandana to keep himself from reaching down. 

Genji’s too-smooth tongue left broad wet stripes on his skin, while his hands alternatively caressed his chest, his sides and his shoulders. He mouthed at his nipple, simultaneously pinching the other with his hard fingers, and Jesse gasped, making Genji chuckle. He blew on the wet nub, which hardened at the sudden cold, and Jesse let out a curse, shivers going straight to his dick. “So sensitive!” Genji squeezed Jesse’s pecs and trailed his fingers lower, fingertips just brushing around Jesse’s hardness. “I can’t wait to play with you. I have _plans_.”

Jesse bit back a moan. “Do tell,” he encouraged him, trying to keep his hips from bucking, chasing the pleasure. 

“Well, first of all, lube. You can’t go wrong with lube,” Genji said, kissing down his stomach, spreading Jesse’s legs so he could sit down between them. “I’m gonna stretch you open with my fingers-” he stopped, hands on Jesse’s hips but still far from his dick. “Maybe I shouldn’t spoil it. Everything about this is meant to surprise you, after all. For _your_ pleasure.”

Genji looked so good, all confidence and playfulness, a wicked spark in his eyes. Jesse used to think that letting him run the show was going to make him feel tense and scared, but now that it was happening all he could focus on was the anticipation tightening in his groin. 

“I’m loving it, dear, but if you don’t touch my dick anytime soon I’m gonna cry.” 

Genji laughed, and _finally_ wrapped a hand around his half hard dick, giving it a couple of strokes to bring it to full hardness, dipping a smooth fingertip under his foreskin, almost fondly. “I’m sorry! You know I do love your dick, I’m just trying to make this last. Lift your hips for me?”

Jesse obeyed, bending his knees, and almost swallowed his tongue when Genji licked wetly over his hole with absolutely no warning. “ _Fuck!”_

“I love your ass,” Genji sighed dreamily, slicking his fingers. “Where was I?”

“You’re gonna be the _death_ of me.”

Jesse groaned when the first finger breached him. He’d touched himself often there, but it felt like a _long_ time since anybody else had done it. He’d almost forgotten how that felt like. Genji went slow, tortuously so, pressing and rubbing against the sensitive spot inside for what seemed forever before adding another finger, scissoring, twisting and flexing them, pulling gently on the rim to stretch it. 

As he narrated the whole thing under his breath, Jesse felt himself flush more and more, heat spreading down his chest and pooling in his groin and his belly, moans pushing out of his throat.

“You’re taking my fingers _so well_ , Jesse,” Genji praised, voice breathy and broken like _he_ was the one being fingered. 

Jesse couldn’t see or feel his other hand, and he wondered if Genji was touching himself as he touched him; he could picture him all too well, his palm rubbing frantically against his own dick while slowly curling the fingers on his other hand in Jesse’s hole-

“Fuck, I’m _so_ wet, you have no idea.” 

“Really?” Jesse pushed himself against Genji’s fingers, trying to get more friction without letting the bandana go. “Show me how wet you are,” he begged, licking his lips. He felt half-delirious from the slow stimulation, the edge of his climax somehow too close and too far away at the same time. “Please, can I see?”

Genji chuckled, maneuvering around Jesse so he could kneel next to his face. “It’s a bit embarrassing, to be honest,” he confessed, thrusting his hips forward, legs a little apart so Jesse could see the wetness dripping down his inner thigh. “Maybe I’m liking this a little too much. Considering this was supposed to be for you.” He reached down and spread the drenched folds, showing himself off a little, smearing the fluids around. 

“Fuck,” Jesse drawled. “Your snatch looking like this jus’ from fingering?”

“Yeah. All from fingering _you_ ,” Genji laughed, breathless, a blush high on his cheekbones. 

Jesse had to squeeze his eyes close and think about disassembling his gun not to shoot his load right then and there. “I- I thought you were touching yourself,” he said, an answer to the suddenly alarmed noise that had come from Genji at his sudden silence. “Fucking _hell_ , darling.” 

Genji chuckled, relieved. “What can I say? I enjoy taking care of you _very_ much. You look so good, and the sounds you make when my fingers are in your ass-” He cut himself off on a soft moan, pressing his fingers in his crotch on either side of his dick, away from his folds, careful not to touch anywhere too sensitive. “I need to stop thinking about it or I’ll come before you do. I wouldn’t even need to touch anywhere.”

“Please let me taste you,” Jesse begged, the grip on the bandana almost painful, the knot that kept it around his wrists long gone. “ _Please_.”

There was just a second of hesitation before Genji gave in. “Well, since you’re asking so nicely.” He straddled his face, the muscles at the top of his legs flexing gracefully. This close, Jesse could hear the faint buzzing of the servos in his knees. “Just a kiss. Nothing more.” 

Before Jesse could answer, Genji lowered himself on his face, the scent of him filling his mind, a lost piece in the puzzle of his arousal suddenly clicking into place. Jesse couldn’t help but moan softly against his groin, nuzzling at the wet folds. He cheated, pressing an open mouth kiss against his sex, dipping his tongue deep into him, and closing his mouth around his dick. 

Genji half cursed, half grunted above him. “Ah! Jesse, you-” The loud, familiar noise of the vents on Genji’s shoulders popping to let the steam out made Jesse smile. “Ah, stop that-”

“Shhh, ride it out, honey,” Jesse encouraged him, knowing the effect of his voice this close to his groin, vibrations making Genji shudder and tremble, fighting off the impending orgasm. “I know you’re close, I can almost smell it- Just let it go, darling, please. Give it to me.” 

“But-” Genji whined, half sobbing with pleasure even as he grasped Jesse’s hair, messily grinding against his tongue, his mouth and his chin, bringing himself over the edge with a frustrated noise. 

“This was supposed to be about you, remember?” he said when he came down, shivering from the aftershocks, pushing his fingers in Jesse’s scalp. 

“I love you so much,” Jesse murmured against Genji’s thigh. Every shiver of his lover’s body, every exasperated twitch of his fingers in Jesse’s hair, were a drop of scalding-hot emotion in his gut. He licked Genji’s fluids off his upper lip and moaned. His mind felt fuzzy with arousal. 

Genji huffed. “I love you, too.” His smile was tender and lovely. Jesse wanted to kiss him. “Will you behave now? Will you be nice and sit back and let me take care of you?” 

Jesse whined and Genji laughed. 

He leaned down to kiss him, before going back to give his full attention to Jesse’s lower half. “Wow, you made a mess down here,” he said, sounding surprised, as he slid his fingers through the wetness weeping from Jesse’s cock.

“What can I say? I enjoy taking care of you _very_ much,” Jesse panted, parroting Genji’s words. 

Genji clicked his tongue as he re-opened the lube bottle. “Smartass. I’ll gag you next time,” he playfully scolded him, smacking him lightly on the thigh. “Ready for my fingers?”

“ _Please_ ,” Jesse begged in a low voice, and closed his eyes, focusing on Genji’s touch.

Genji was gentle at first, despite having stretched him already earlier; every thrust of his fingers felt like he was stroking Jesse’s soul, deep and intense. While he’d been neglecting his dick earlier, Genji was now coupling every push of his digits with a twisting motion of his hand around the shaft, and every movement ripped a groan from Jesse’s throat. 

He felt close, so close.

“Feels good,” he slurred. “Please, I’m close-” 

He tried to bring his hands down, wanting to reach for Genji, but he couldn’t- he was confused for a moment, until he remembered about the bandana tying him to the headboard, because he was supposed to just lay back, to enjoy this, to trust Genji to take care of everything.

So Jesse let himself feel, and he didn’t hold back. 

He suddenly toppled over the edge, his whole body seizing up in orgasm; garbled nonsense words came out of his mouth while Genji stroked him through it, cooing praise that was almost lost in the white noise of the blood rushing in Jesse’s ears. He didn’t move when Genji closed his lips around the over-sensitive head of his cock, cleaning him up, or when he came around to untie his wrists.

Later Jesse was sitting on Genji’s lap, letting him rub lotion in the stump of his arm and occasionally massage the other wrist to get the blood flowing, when he finally spoke up. 

“You know,” he murmured. “You didn’t need to do any of this.” Genji stiffened, a protest ready on his tongue, but Jesse kept going before he could put a word in. “But I’m glad you wanted to do it for me. So, thank you,” he finished, even more quietly.

He felt like his soul had been cracked open, his insides laid bare for everyone to see, and he was tired, and his throat felt tight with emotion. He was distantly aware that he was a second away from sobbing on Genji’s shoulder like a toddler, for whatever reason, and that it would’ve been disgusting and embarrassing, but right then- it just didn't matter. 

What mattered was the warmth of the blanket they were both wrapped in and the way it smelled like home, the peace that enveloped them, unlike anything he’d ever felt before, the ache and the soreness in his limbs getting rubbed away with kindness and care, Genji’s watery eyes as he smiled crookedly in stunned silence. 

“You’re welcome,” Genji finally said, kissing him softly on the temple. 

Jesse closed his eyes. He didn’t know if that was happiness, but it sure felt a lot like it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find out more about me and my writing, check me out on [tumblr](https://somewhatclear.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/somewhatclear)!


End file.
